Pompeiius
Pompeiius is a planet classified by the Imperium as a feral death world. This inhospitable planet is inimical to all human life, which makes it the perfect Adeptus Astartes homeworld for the bellicose and fearsome Crimson Raptors Space Marine Chapter. Pompeiius is located in the Veiled Region - a vast unmapped area of the Segmentum Pacificus - which consists of dense nebulae and newborn stars that suffer from waves of radiation alongside discarded stellar matter whilst being cloaked in stellar dust. Within its expanse is known to reside several greenskin pirates and a few xenos mercenaries as well as traders. Background The homeworld of the Crimson Raptors is the feral world of Pompeiius, a planet located within the Veiled Region and ridden with large volcanoes and a massive planet-wide jungle. Residing in this jungle are the descendants of a long-dead civilization, the only evidence to the past settlers being the remains of a large city, destroyed by volcanic activity. The humans living on the planet live a harsh lifestyle, making them perfect for recruitment into the Crimson Raptors, whose name is taken from the dark red predators who call the planet home. Culture Life on Pompeiius is a constant struggle, forced to live a nomadic lifestyle due to the constant threat of being burned and buried alive by the volcanic activity and predators. The people of Pompeiius are feral, having never gotten the chance to advance in technology and are constantly competing over resources and land to temporarily call home. Tribes are often at war, and so many of the men and women are warriors, trained from birth to fight and defend their tribe from predators and other tribes, waiting for when their guard is down to strike. Life is always changing for the people of Pompeiius, but at the same time many things are constant. One such thing is the hierarchy of tribes, which are run by a democratic system where the head of each family, be it male or widowed female, gets a vote in what the tribe does, such as going to war. These feral people make the perfect recruits for the Crimson Raptors, and often many tribes will have a sudden encounter with the blood-red demigods of the Fire God, coming to choose those worthy of serving in his name. Fortress-Monastery The fortress-monastery of the Crimson Raptors, The Talon, is a formidable and isolated bastion located in the region known as the Mountains of Fire by the people of Pompeiius, built into one of the few actual mountains in the region. Surrounded by active volcanoes that make ground passage all but impossible, the monastery's only entrance by ground is through the Bloodied Pass, where the raptors of the planet are numerous, creating a natural defense against Heretics. Some say that the Chapter has control over the Raptors, releasing them on anyone they do not think worthy of approaching their home, a rumor the chapter has done nothing to dispel. If an enemy force were to survive passage through the pass would have to answer to the automated defenses and sentries located all around the mountains surrounding the monastery. Using the mountain as natural armor as well as protected by a void shield, it is immune to siege attacks and orbital bombardments, and can use the ground-to-orbit defenses located in the mountains to repel enemy voidcraft. Dark Imperium During the early days of the 42nd Millennium, when half the galaxy was cut off from the light of the astronomicon and each system left to hold it's own against the terrifying foes of the Imperium, Pompeiius was attacked multiple times, it's citizens becoming the victims of vicious attacks by all sorts of xenos and traitor filth, most notably the Drukhari. When the undermanned Crimson Raptors returned, they found the planet devastated, it's surviving citizens crowding around the mountains which sheltered the chapter's Fortress-Monastery. Upon the discovery of what had pillaged their homeworld, the Crimson Raptors left behind a small force of defenders and departed with the Indomitus Crusade, hoping they would get a chance to find and destroy the xenos terror which had taken and tortured the souls of so many imperial souls. Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld